Frozen 3: The Prince of Shadow
by Biofrost28
Summary: Sequel to Frozen: Han's Revenge. It has been about one month since the events of Hans revenge and everything seems peaceful. However, Grisson Prince of Shadow has set his eyes on one of the Royal Family members, and will do anything to win her over. How will Arendelle when the shadow sets in?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

One month has passed since the events of Frozen:Hans Revenge. Peace has returned to the land of Arendelle. However, a greater, more powerful evil has been watching from the shadow. Grisson, Prince of Shadow has set his eyes on Arendelle. With his powers of shadow and dark, he hopes to throw Arendelle and the royal family into a time of darkness. He has also taken a liking to a member of the royal family and hopes to make her his own. And when Elsa learns of a location that could reveal to her where her powers came from, she embarks on a quest to discover not only herself, but her destiny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, All characters shown (Except Grisson) are own by the Disney Corporation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a beautiful fall morning in Arendelle. The sun was shinning bright, the birds singing in glee, the leafs had already changed colors, and everything was peaceful. Anna, Princes of Arendelle was sleeping in her bed next to her husband Kristoff. Kristoff had the day off from transporting and collecting ice. Fall was not a high nor low for ice, so Kristoff usually worked four day weeks. The two were both sleeping soundly. Even Madison, their young baby was sleeping soundly.

"Ha, perfect, their both asleep, I would have thought Kristoff would be up by now", whispered Elsa to herself. She tip toed through the room until she was at the end of Anna and Kristoff's bed. "Surprise!", yelled Elsa as she threw a blanket of snow onto the couple.

"Ahh! W-what the heck? Elsa! W-why the heck did you d-do t-that?", shivered Anna.

"Y-yeah, what the h-heck?", asked Kristoff.

"That's pay back for your prank last week with a bucket of water," replied Elsa. Madison giggled at the site of her Aunt. "Hello there Madison. How are you? Who's a good gurl, you are. Coochi coochi coo.", said Elsa as she ticked Madison. Madison had been moved in to Anna and Kristoff's room after the images they were forced to witness at the hands of Mother Gothel.

"It was totally worth it.", said Anna as she got up. She hid a snowball behind her back and started to walk towards Elsa. "But sis, you forgot one thing. Your snow is my ammunition." Then Anna chucked the snowball right at Elsa.

"Anna no wait I-", started Elsa before she was hit square in the chest with the snowball. "I'm gonna get you for that!", yelled Elsa.

"Come on Madison, lets get out of here before we are in the line of fire.", said Kristoff as he picked up Madison and left the room as Anna and Elsa began an epic snowball fight. Kristoff walked down the hall and entered the dinning room. Breakfast was already set up. It was chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and a choice of milk or orange juice. Kristoff put Madison in her high chair and sat down next to her and started to eat. Five minutes later Anna and Elsa walked in, dripping head to toe in water.

"Well, it looks like you two had a fun time together.", said Kristoff sarcastically.

"Yeah, we really did.", said Anna as she gave him a big wet hug. Kristoff was soaked along were Anna hugged him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," burst out the sisters in laughter.

"Laugh it up you two, jokes on you.", said Kristoff as he stood up.

"Oh yeah? How so," asked Anna as she playfully jumped onto Kristoff.

"This is how so", replied Kristoff, suddenly he grabbed scrambled eggs and dumped them on him and Anna.

"Ewwwwww! Kristoff! What the heck!",screamed Anna as she jumped off of Kristoff and started to wipe the egg of of her.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Kristoff. Then he grabbed the toast and flung it at Elsa.

"Nice try Kristoff.", said Elsa calmly as she froze the toast and buried Kristoff in a pile of snow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Anna as she fell over laughing. Madison giggled at the sight of her dad digging his way out of snow.

Meanwhile...

_Look at them all, to think in no time at all, she will be mine, and her family will all_ be_ dead _thought a dark figure watching the royal family from a far. His name was Grisson,and he to had powers like Elsa to. He could control darkness and shadow, he had been watching the Royal Family for about a year now. He was learning their daily patters, their habits, and their weaknesses. The sisters was easy to figure out, they cared too much for their own good. But Kristoff, he took awhile longer to figure out, but Grisson discovered it. It was Anna and Madison. His two most beloved girls in the world, this weakness would fit in well with the plan. His plan was simple, the Princess of Arendelle would see that he is her true love, even if it meant some violence along the way, she would learn. Grisson jumped out of the tree he was observing from and rode back to his Kingdom in the far most outskirts of the woods of Arendelle on his black stead. He entered his Castle made of black glass and sat in his throne made up of bones. His skeleton servant walked in the room.

"Is there anything I may get you master?" asked the servant.

"Yeah, get me the paper on my desk in my study and bring it to me", barked Grisson.

"Right away." The servant returned moments later with the paper and gave it to The Prince of Shadow. _Alright, lets see whats left to do before Phase 2 of the plan can begin:_

_1\. Kill all of the Trolls so they can't disrupt the plan _

_2\. Control servants in the Arendelle Castle to do my bidding _

_3\. Set the trap _

_4\. Kill the Prince _

_5\. Capture Anna in trap and begin phase 2_

_Alright, time to go kill the Trolls._ Grisson stood up and walked out of the throne room. He packed his blade of shadow and left within the hour. _With any luck I'll finish this by sundown, _thought Grisson as he rode off to begin his reign of terror.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The trolls were celebrating their fall festival. There was dancing and laughing, and they were all having a great time. Why wouldn't they? Kristoff and Anna were safe and everything was peaceful. Grand Pabbie stood on the tallest stone in the grotto and hushed everyone down, "Hello everybody, now I know we had a rough patch last month, but that is in the past! Now we can celebrate this new time of peace and prosperity!", said Grand Pabbie. Every troll cheered in happiness.

_Idiots, they don't know how wrong they are. _

"My fellow people, rejoice in this ne- ugh", said Grand Pabbie before he was struck in the chest by some black mass. The trolls turned around to see Grisson standing before them, "Alright trolls I'll make you a deal. If you all surrender and come with me I won't have to kill any of you, decide to fight and I will kill every last one of you. Make your decision.", yelled Grisson as he raised his shadow blade into the air and a shadow dragon appeared from it. _These trolls are so primitive that this old trick will fool them easily. _All the trolls gasped in horror at the site of the dragon. Grand Pabbie had come to at this point and stared at the dragon, "What the?", said Grand Pabbie. He had heard Grisson's offer and had already made a decision. "Alright, we will go with you, just don't hurt anyone.", said Grand Pabbie as he approached Grisson.

"I promise, nobody will be hurt, except you," said Grisson with a wicked smile. Suddenly he grabbed Grand Pabbie and lifted him up and grabbed his chest. The trolls looked as another Grand Pabbie was pulled from the original, only this Pabbie's eyes were pitch black. The original Pabbie fell to the ground and looked at his counter part, "W-what are your plans for this, this imitation of me?", asked Grand Pabbie.

"Easy, I'm going to use him to get to Kristoff.", said Grisson. All the trolls gasped.

"N-no,", said Grand Pabbie before he fainted. "Now, your chief already made a decision. Come with me, I will put you in my dungeon.", said Grisson. All the trolls looked at each-other and followed Grisson, with a group of trolls caring the fallen Grand Pabbie. While the copy Pabbie followed behind, waiting to serve his new master.

Back at the Castle...

"Do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with me and Madison? Please," asked Anna as she grabbed Kristoff's arm.

"Anna, I have to, it's my job, I can't just blow it off.", said Kristoff as he packed for his trip. "Look, I'll be gone tonight and be back in 4 days, okay? Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I know, its just, I miss you when you leave. I know I have Elsa and Madison, but your my husband and I want to be with you.", protested Anna.

"I know that Anna, believe me I want to stay with you to, but I have to go do this, I got to go now I'll see you in 4 days okay feisty-pants.", said Kristoff as he gave Anna a kiss on her lips.

"Fine," Anna pouted. "But just know," Anna said as she grabbed Kristoff's collar and brought him close, "Be ready to have a little fun when you get back.", she said lustfully. She let him go and walked away putting a little more sway into her hips as she walked away. Kristoff just stood in the hall, staring at Anna. She gave him a wink and went into another room. _I've got to finish this trip early, _thought Kristoff. Then he grabbed his gear and went out to the stables.

Gerda was walking down the hall of the castle. She was administering the paintings on the wall like she usually did. Kristoff had left an hour ago and she was going to check up on the Princess. _Poor thing, she always gets depressed when he leaves, _thought Gerda. As she walked towards Anna's room she suddenly felt a chill go up her spine as a shadow mass possessed her. _AHHH! What's happening?!_ _  
_

YOU ARE NOW MY SERVANT, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! Echoed a voice in Gerda's head. "I, I will do as you say.", said Gerda.

GOOD, NOW GO AND TELL THE PRINCESS THE HER HUSBAND HAS BEEN IN AN ACCIDENT AND NEEDS TO HAVE SOMEONE HELP HIM.

"Okay," said Gerda as she walked over to Anna's room, ready to serve her new master.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Master, she is not in her room.", said Gerda.

_Well look around and find her, but wait a few hours first, lets give our mountain man some time before he gets tragically hurt. _

3 Hours Later

Gerda re-approached Anna's room and found Anna and Elsa playing with Madison. Gerda then walked in and was greeted by Anna, "Oh hey there Gerda, what's up?", asked Anna as she tickled Madison's feet. The baby giggled and tried in vein to grab her Mom's hands.

"Princess I'm afraid I have terrible news, I just received word that your husband has been in an accident.", said Gerda. The sisters gasped and Anna had tears brim on her eyes.

_Excellent my servant_, went the voice in Gerda's head. _Now tell them were he is. _

"He is bedridden on the mountain not far past the trading post. He is in a cabin next to a clearing on a steep slope.", said Gerda.

"What happened to h-him?", cried Anna as she cried into Elsa's shoulder.

"Apparently the harness broke and he crashed head first into a tree. He has lost a lot of blood. Luckily a doctor was at the trading post and was able to move him to the cabin, but time is short for him, and he is requesting you by his side Princess.", said Gerda.

"Oh god no, no", sobbed Anna into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa tried to comfort her sister and turned to Gerda, "How did you find this out?"

"A traveler came into town and told some villagers, I over heard it and rushed here to tell the Princess your Majesty.", replied Gerda.

"I asked him not to go Elsa, I asked him to stay home," said Anna as she bawled onto Elsa's now wet shoulder. Madison started to cry as well.

"It's okay Anna, its going to be okay. Lets go find him, come on,well leave Madison with Kai and go see him. Okay?", said Elsa. "Gerda you are dismissed."

Gerda left the room and walked down into the dungeons. _You have served me well, now I must be off. _Gerda collapsed on the floor and was locked in a cell. As a shadow left her body and moved into the next room.

"Kai!", yelled Elsa. A few moments later Kai was at the door, "Yes my queen," he said.

"Me and Anna are going to head up the mountain, I need you to watch Madison and be sure that everything runs smoothly at the castle while I'm away, understand?", asked Elsa as she continued to try and comfort her sister.

"I understand perfectly your Majesty.", said Kai.

"Good, now I'll be off in about half an hour. So be ready by then.", said Elsa. "Alright," said Kai as he rushed off to go prepare. "Anna, lets get packed and go okay. I'm sure Kristoff will make it through this he is tough as rocks got it.", said Elsa.

"O-okay Elsa," said Anna as she wiped away the tears.

"Good, now lets go pack," said Elsa. Her and Anna put Madison in her crib and went to go pack for the trip.

Meanwhile...

Kristoff was making his way up the mountain, he was half way up before something stopped him.

"Kristoff! Stop!", yelled Grand Pabbie as he ran in the middle of the way.

"Sven! Stop! Hurry!", yelled Kristoff. Sven dragged his feet and quickly came to a stop. "Pabbie what are you doing out here?!", asked Kristoff.

"No time to explain, come on we have to go help a fallen traveler, I was hoping to run into someone quick, who would have guessed it would be you? Now hurry.", said Grand Pabbie. So Kristoff, Sven, and Grand Pabbie began to descend the hill.

"What happened?", asked Kristoff. "I was out gathering supplies when I ran into a hiker that had broken his leg, he was too big for me to carry so I went up the hill to where the path is and hoped to find someone who could help. Your going to want to leave your sleigh here, it won't be able to navigate through the trees.", said Grand Pabbie. Kristoff detached the sleigh and continued on with Sven.

Back at the castle Elsa and Anna had already departed and were making their way up the mountain. The sisters were making great time and had already gotten to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. "Anna just a little bit further, we can do this.", said Elsa. The sisters continued on and found the cabin, it was just as Gerda said. It was right next to a large clearing that had a steep slope. Anna quickly got off the sled she and Elsa were on and ran over to the cabin. Elsa followed several feet behind.

"Krist-", Anna started as she burst into the cabin. "What the heck?", said Anna as she looked in the cabin and only saw a mysterious man sitting in a chair before her.

"Ah you finally made it. Good I've been expecting you," said the figure. He snapped his fingers and the door suddenly shut. "Elsa! Elsa help me!", screamed Anna.

"Anna! Anna!", yelled Elsa as she rushed to the door. Elsa tried to open it but it was locked, she tried to freeze the hinges off but as soon as her ice touched the door it turned black and broke apart. "Hang on Anna I'll get you out of there."

"Oh, and it looks like your husband is right on time as well, take a look for yourself.", said the figure as he gestured to the large window over looking the clearing. Anna looked in horror as her husband and Sven came out of the tree line with Grand Pabbie. "No," said Anna as Elsa kept pounding on the door. The figure snapped his fingers again and looked at the top of the clearing.

"Is that the cabin over there Grand Pabbie?", asked Kristoff.

"No my child, no. There is no hurt hiker," said Grand Pabbie. He turned around and looked at Kristoff and Sven with his pitch black eyes. "This is your final resting place."

"Ahh! What the hell?!", said Kristoff, suddenly he felt a rumble. He and Sven turned around to see a torrent of snow coming his way. "Goodbye Kristoff," said the fake Grand Pabbie before he de-materialized. "Run Sven! Run!", said Kristoff as he jumped onto Sven's back took off. Anna watched in horror as Sven and Kristoff tried to out run the avalanche. "NO! KRISTOFF!", screamed Anna as her husband tried in vein to escape. Outside Elsa looked over to see Kristoff and Sven try to out run their white death, "Oh my god, no." About half way down the clearing the snow caught up to them. "Faster Sven! Fas-", started Kristoff before him and Sven were buried by the massive amount of snow.

"Ahh! Kristoff no, no", Anna cried hysterically. "Well now is a good time to take our leave.", said the figure as he got up. He grabbed the rag he had with chloroform in it and came up behind Anna. He put it over her mouth and nose and knocked her out about seven seconds later. He then went over to the door and launched a giant ball of shadow causing an explosion. The explosion hit Elsa and sent her flying into a tree. The hit knocked Elsa unconscious and she fell to the ground just catching a glimpse of her sister being slung over the shoulder of the mysterious man as he walked away into the night.


End file.
